


Snow Sketch

by Mareel



Series: Always [63]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, Destroy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Capturing this place, this peace...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the Alenko orchard approximately two years after the end of the war. It is Shepard's voice. 
> 
> Written for the Day 2- Snowflakes/snowfall prompt in the Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016.

 

The orchard seems muted during a snowfall. More than silence, the vivid colors of autumn have faded to shades of black and white, fruit-laden trees reduced to naked branches bearing only snow. 

We’re sitting on old fruit crates, Kaidan’s sketchbook propped against his knees. Trying not to disturb his concentration, I just think about what it means for us to be here. And that this place and this peace are why we fought and what so many gave their lives to preserve. 

“So beautiful,”

Kaidan looks up from his drawing, smiling. “The orchard in winter?”

“Snowflakes on your dark hair.”

 


End file.
